Lost In You
by Miiete
Summary: Je n'ai jamais aimé George comme un frère, même jumeaux je crois. Nous avons toujours été trop fusionnels, trop identiques, trop nous. Je l'ai toujours vu comme un homme, MON homme. Mon adorable frère, mon meilleur ami, mon âme-sœur, mon amant.  Twincest


Author : Miiete

Pairing : Fred W. / George W. TWINCEST! /!\

Rating : M (Lemon)

Disclaimer : à JK. Bien sur. Sauf mon histoire :)

Résumé : Je n'ai jamais aimé George comme un frère, même jumeaux je crois. Nous avons toujours été trop fusionnels, trop identiques, trop nous. Je l'ai toujours vu comme un homme, MON homme. Mon adorable frère, mon meilleur ami, mon âme-sœur, mon amant. ( Lemon YAOI! )

POV Fred

Note : Je ne prend aucun compte de Voldemort & cie. C'est juste un lemon!

Mon premier yaoi, et mon premier lemon aussi. Une pensée pour mon amoureux, j'espère que tu l'aimera! Je t'aime à crever!

Bonne lecture à tous :)

**Lost in you**

La pluie s'abat sur les champs et le ciel est chamarré d'éclair. Le vent rabat avec violence les hautes herbes où nous courrons difficilement et l'air est chargé d'électricité. L'orage ne tardera plus. Je le sens haleter prés de moi, son balais trainant sur le sol humide, sa cadence calquée sur la mienne. Nos pas se suivent comme des ombres, nos gestes sont identiques. Il sait où je vais, comment pourrait-il faire autrement ? Nous nous appréhendons mutuellement, nous ne sommes qu'un. Je plisse les yeux, tentant de distinguer la silhouette torturée de la forêt à travers le rideaux de pluie, je sais qu'il fait de même. Sa main attrape la mienne, me guidant à travers le dédale de colline qu'il connait aussi bien que moi. Sans nous concerter, nous lâchons d'un même mouvement nos balais, les laissant choir dans l'herbe désormais trempée.

La voute des arbres nous recouvre enfin, empêchant partiellement les trombes d'eaux de nous noyer sous leur immensité liquide. Nous ne sommes plus loin. Je prend le relais, l'entrainant toujours plus profondément dans les bois.

De l'épaule, j'enfonce la porte de notre vieille cabane. Je m'y engouffre, l'entrainant dans ma course, sa main toujours dans la mienne. Depuis combien de temps ne sommes-nous pas venus ici ? Dix jours ? Dix minutes ? Ou bien dix ans ? Le bois humide suinte de souvenirs et l'odeur de la mousse qui recouvre les parois me remplit de nostalgie.

C'est Charlie qui l'avait construite. C'était sa forteresse de solitude, son repère à dragons. Oubliée de tous, elle était devenue notre QG, notre base secrète à George et à moi. Et c'est ici que tout a commencé ..

Je n'ai jamais aimé George comme un frère, même jumeaux je crois. Nous avons toujours été trop fusionnels, trop identiques, trop nous. Je l'ai toujours vu comme un homme, MON homme. Mon adorable frère, mon meilleur ami, mon âme-sœur, mon amant.

Nos mains se quittent à regret, je sens ses pas s'éloigner vers le vieux matelas deux places qui nous sert de lit de camp. Son regard brûle ma nuque, il me fixe, me déshabillant impudemment des yeux. Ses yeux qui m'appellent, m'atirrent à lui, me forcent à me retourner. Je sert les paupières avec désespoir. Je ne dois pas céder, je ne dois pas LUI céder, je ne veux pas. Ma peau réclame pourtant la sienne à grand renforts de frissons et mon corps est déjà tendu d'anticipation. Je jette les armes une fois de plus, il gagne toujours. J'ai envie de lui et une fois de plus, je serai siens.

Nos prunelles se trouvent, jumelles tant par leur couleur que par le désir qui les animent. Je sais que c'est mal d'aimer autant, que ça nous tuera. Mais c'est tellement bon. Le crépuscule creuse des ombres dans son visage séraphique, son t-shirt lui colle à la peau moulant son torse parfait, épousant chacun de ses muscles que le quidditch a si bien dessiné.. Je le vois, allongé négligemment en travers du lit, la pluie plaquant ses mèches rousses foncées sur son front. Mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge et mon cœur hurle en silence mon envie de lui, il est beau à mourir.

Il est ma moitié. Mon complètement. J'existe parce qu'il existe. Je suis une épave qui ne vit que pour les quelques instant que je passe dans ses bras. Encore une fois, c'est mal. Mal de perdre la tête à chaque fois que son corps frôle le miens, mais je suis tellement heureux prisonnier de ses bras. Je m'abandonne, mes pieds glissent sur le plancher. J'accepte de me perdre en lui avec une joie presque malsaine. Je me noie, il a gagné.

Ses bras agrippent ma taille, me collant contre sa peau tiède. J'arrache sans ménagement son t shirt trempé, ébouriffant ses cheveux aussi flamboyant que les miens. Nos regard se verrouillent, voilés par le désir. Je m'empare de sa bouche, la possède, la mord, la lèche, le laissant pantelant. Il va payer pour m'avoir provoqué. Mes lèvres courent sur sa peau, glissant sur son menton, mordillant le lobe de son oreille. Mes caresses, parfois violentes, parfois douces le font gémir avec la délicieuse grâce animale de la reddition. Il se débat, incapable de supporter la soumission que lui impose mon corps, et essaye de me déshabiller. Il sait ce que j'attends.

J'aime faire plier les gens. Les manipuler, jouer avec leurs sentiments. J'ai peur d'être faible, peur d'être écrasé par les autres. Alors je me tisse un masque d'assurance, de force, je fais semblant d'être celui que je ne suis pas pour ne pas me noyer dans la masse. C'est tellement plus facile de jouer un rôle, de passer sa vie à incarner un personnage qu'on a crée. J'ai tellement peur d'être comme les autres alors, je fais tout pour ne pas l'être. Alors j'efface, je contraint, pour qu'on me croit fort. Mais George sait tout ça ..

J'aime encore plus dominer, physiquement. Mener la danse un instant, soumettre quelques secondes pour mieux me faire renverser. Plutôt mourir que de l'avouer mais j'aime contrôler pour mieux être asservie. J'aime qu'on me résiste, qu'on me prouve que je ne suis pas le maître. Qu'on me torture, me rende ivre de caresses. Mais George sait tout ça ..

Une étincelle de désir cours dans ses yeux. C'est finis, l'ultime parcelle de raison est dissoute. Il me veut autant que je le veux. Ses mains larges et chaudes se glissent sous mon t-shirt et viennent titiller mes tétons, mutines. Il roule durement sur moi, son corps brûlant écrasant le miens, paradoxe parfait avec la douceur de sa langue qui danse avec la mienne. Délaissant sa bouche, je goutte des lèvres l'arôme sucré de sa peau, mêlé a ceux, plus acres, de la sueur et de la pluie. Sa bouche s'égare dans mon cou et un premier gémissement m'échappe. Il me connait par cœur. J'ondule contre son désir, augmentant un peu plus le besoin qui me tiraille déjà les reins. Il grogne de dépit, il ne tiendra plus longtemps.

Ignorant pourtant l'envie brûlante qu'il a de mon corps, il me dévore le ventre avec application. Sa langue s'égare un instant au creux de mon nombril m'arrachant un soupir et mon être se cambre sous la douce torture. Je sens les gouttes de pluie glacée descendre le long de mon corps brûlant, me déclenchant de délicieux frissons. Mon bassin se frotte contre le siens, je le veux en moi. Il ignore superbement mes grognements outrageux, me rend soul de lui, me sature de son odeur, de ses lèvres qui électrisent mes sens. Je me sens si fragile, si terriblement moi.

Il me déshabille enfin, je soupire de soulagement, croyant qu'il en avait finis de moi. Il me décoche un sourire sadique et me plaque contre le sol dur de la cabane, me prouvant le contraire. Je fais mine de me débattre mais sa bouche descendant toujours plus bas a raison de moi, il me possède. Ses mains agrippent mon caleçon, le faisant descendre avec une lenteur intolérable le long de mes jambes, libérant mon sexe palpitant de sa prison de tissu. Il embrasse mes hanches, passant volontairement à côté de ma verge tendue dans une supplique silencieuse. Je cri d'indignation, l'urgence de mon désir annihilant ma raison. Je l'entend vaguement rire, la vision de ses mèches cuivrés désormais égarée entre mes cuisses dont il lèche la peau trop fine me fait me tendre de désir.

Je tremble d'impatience, je soupire, je gémis, incapable d'aligner plus de trois mots. Dessinant des arabesques humides le long de mes jambes, il s'arrête enfin pour remonter vers le centre de mon plaisir. Il effleure le gland du bout de l'index. Je gémis sous ce contact plus léger qu'une plume, j'en veux plus. Il souffle doucement sur mon phallus, puis s'attaque à mes testicules me rendant encore plus fou de son corps que je ne l'étais déjà. Il me tourmente, sa bouche qui m'effleure, ses cheveux qui frôlent ma peau .. Je n'en peux plus.

Une longue plainte désarticulée s'échappe de mes lèvres, nos yeux se capturent. Mon regard le supplie. J'ai gagné, il me libère. Sa bouche s'égare enfin sur mon sexe, la parsemant d'abord de petits baisers insupportables. Il se lasse vite de ce jeux et lèche ma verge sur toute sa longueur, suçotant mon gland à chaque aller retour. Je me mord au sang pour ne pas crier, je déteste lui montrer qu'il me fait autant de bien. Frustré de mon absence de réaction, il s'en empare furieusement, le prenant dans sa gorge et jouant avec sa langue. Dieu qu'il se débrouille bien! Ses joues se creusent joliment avec un bruit humide des plus excitant. Mes hanches ondulent contre son visage et je gémis de plaisir, j'en veux plus, tellement plus.

Je sens ses lèvres s'étirer et le rythme ralentie. Il me torture! Sa langue retourne laper avec langueur mes bourses puis, s'échoue sur ma hampe tendue au delà du rationnel. Il ricane puis s'arrête complètement. Mon sang bouille dans mes artères, j'ai envie de lui! Je serre les poings, et, incapable de parler, pousse un cri d'amertume. Je tente de me redresser mais, il reprend mon sexe en bouche. Il accélère, n'y tenant plus lui non plus, et je m'abandonne au plaisir qu'il me donne.

Ses mains jusque là crispée sur mes hanches glissent sur mes fesses déclenchant des frissons sur ma peau. Il titille l'entrée de mon intimité, forçant mon corps à se cambrer un peu plus dans sa bouche. Je le sens hésiter, ou faire semblant. Après quelques secondes d'attentes, il entre un doigt en moi, puis deux et commence à détendre mes muscles, me tirant une grimace de douleur. J'enfonce pourtant un peu plus ses doigts en moi, trop impatient qu'il me prenne pour m'attarder sur la douleur. Je le repousse, le forçant à arrêter de m'aimer de sa bouche et ses doigts me quittent.

Mes jambes s'enroulent autour de ses hanches nues et je sens son sexe dur entre mes cuisses. Il ne bouge pas et je cris d'indignation. Merlin mais qu'est ce qu'il attend! Ne voit-il pas que je suis complètement malade de lui? Je lui lance un regard noir, et me redresse pour emprisonner ses lèvres. Je les mords lascivement, ma langue courant sur le tour de son menton. Mon bassin ondule contre sa virilité et il gémis dans ma bouche. Il me soulève, empoignant mes fesses et m'empale littéralement.

Je cris, la douleur faisant rapidement place au plaisir, ravageur, terrible. Il bouge lentement en moi, décidé à me torturer jusqu'à la fin. Je serre mes jambes sur ses reins pour l'enfoncer le plus loin possible en moi et je frotte mon corps contre le siens, le faisant accélérer la cadence. Il s'abandonne enfin à mon rythme, donnant de rapides coups de butoirs. Il touche enfin ma prostate et je hurle de bonheur, ma vue se voilant sous la force de la jubilation. Il empoigne mon sexe, le masturbant d'abord régulièrement, suivant le rythme de son propre va-et-viens puis, au fils de la passion, de plus en plus erratiquement.

Nos corps se ruent l'un sur l'autre, il n'y a plus aucune tendresse dans nos éteintes. Juste l'urgence brulante de perdre la limite de nos être, de s' égarer, de se noyer, de se posséder. L'orgasme nous frappe, dévastateur, nous vidant de toute notre énergie, brûlant de jouissance pure chacune des cellules de nos corps soudés. Je me resserre convulsivement autour de toi et je te sens te raidir, puis venir en moi, comme je viens entre nos ventres. Nos voix se brisent sous l'assaut de sensations, atteignant des notes effarantes dans le silence de la forêt qui abrite nos pêchés.

Mes jambes tremblent et mes cheveux sont trempés de sueurs. Tu retire ta hampe de son fourreau de chaire, a regret. Nos regards s'entrechoquent et, une fois de plus, nos lèvres se trouvent, tendrement. Il s'allonge sur le lit, me regarde une dernière fois sans un mot puis s'endort sur le coup. Je scrute son corps étalé et luisant de transpiration, ses cheveux cachant ses traits d'anges ..

Une larme solitaire roule sur ma joue, peut-être est-ce notre destinée? De s'aimer, de se désirer, tellement fort que ça fait mal. De ne vivre que pour l'autre, d'être si semblable et si complémentaires, sans jamais pouvoir se l'avouer autrement qu'avec le corps. Sans jamais pouvoir s'assumer devant les autres ..

Demain. Demain nous ne serons plus que les jumeaux sans histoires, un peu trop fusionnels, un peu trop eux. Nous nous aimerons en silence, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que nos pas nous guident une fois de plus dans cette cabane ou nous laisserons parler nos corps.

.


End file.
